Chocolate y Caramelo
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Para mejorar las relaciones hay que atreverse a probar cosas nuevas, ¿no?    Pésimo resumen -.- no hay caso con esto


Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada en realidad -.-

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No tenían idea que estaban haciendo, bueno, si sabían, estaban tomando un helado, eso era totalmente normal, lo que no sabían era "porque" estaban tomando helado juntos, porque era anormal que el ruso y el americano salieran una tarde como si fueran los mejores amigos. Se odiaban por una cosa de piel, de ideologías diametralmente opuestas y por los innumerables hechos ocurridos a lo largo de la historia.

Pero todo era culpa de sus jefes que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de mejorar sus relaciones políticas.

- ok, acepto lo de mejorar relaciones – había dicho América a su jefe.

- ¿pero salir a tomar un helado? – Rusia incluso dejo de sonreír ante la noticia.

La respuesta que le dieron sus presidentes aunque con miles de kilómetros de diferencia fue la misma:

- ustedes son países y harán lo mejor para su pueblo – incluso el rostro de seriedad fue el mismo, parecía ensayado – y eso significa mejorar su relación, ¿entendido?

- yes…

- da…

-¡¿entendido?

-¡yes!

- da

Y ahora estaban ahí, compartiendo una banca en el parque durante un precioso día de verano en la ciudad de Boston.

America de tanto en tanto miraba al ruso bastante incomodo por su presencia, balanceaba las piernas, las cruzaba, se sentaba en la del posición del loto, hacia de todo para liberar un poco de nerviosismo sin resultado alguno; por otra parte Iván estaba totalmente tranquilo con su sonrisa media oculta por su inseparable bufanda.

- ¿no tienes calor? – preguntó no por curiosidad, sino por romper el silencio que los acompañaba desde hacia un buen rato.

-nyet – bajo un poco su bufanda para darle otra lamida a su cono de helado sin hacer mas comentarios.

- ah…

Silencio nuevamente, esto de mejorar relaciones definitivamente no estaba funcionando. Desde que Rusia había llegado solo habían intercambiado las frases de cortesía y después solo los unía el denso y molesto silencio. Y America no lo soportaba más, odiaba el silencio y la quietud porque le hacían sentirse solo, por eso cuando llegaba a su casa le daba todo el volumen al estereo y encendía su televisión gigante para jugar video juegos con Tony. Por el contrario el ruso parecía disfrutar de ello, o al menos estaba sonriendo.

Se terminaron su helado prácticamente a un mismo tiempo y soltaron un suspiro sin saber que mas hacer.

- es un lindo día – murmuro Iván, al parecer trataba de entablar una conversación.

- un día típico de verano

- supongo

Y otra vez ese maldito silencio sobre ellos, casi lo escuchaban mofarse de su incomodidad.

- ¿allá no hay días como estos? En tu casa me refiero

- no

- ah

Ahora estaban seguros, el silencio se reía a carcajadas de ellos, lo escuchaban claramente como si estuviera encarnado frente a sus narices apuntándolos con un dedo.

- hm… ¿otro helado?

- da~

Definitivamente caminar a la heladería era mejor que quedarse ahí viendo las caras. Pero como todos les era adverso la tienda solo les quedaba a media cuadra y estaba vacío. No tenían que hacer colas por esperar que los atendieran, es mas, cinco señores de delantal blanco les sonreían listos para tomar su pedido. En otras palabras… el destino les negaba la posibilidad de perder el tiempo haciendo algo que no fuera "mejorar relaciones", nada de perder el tiempo.

- ¿Qué desean señores? – pregunto un hombre extremadamente delgado y muy pálido, casi de aspecto enfermo.

- em… quiero… - Alfred se regodeaba entre la infinidad de sabores – quiero quiero quiero… ¿Por qué no pides tu primero? – cedió su lugar a Rusia, ya que no era capaz de decidir entre tantos colores tan tentadores.

- quisiera chocolate suizo con chocolate manjar y chocolate con menta – pidió sin dudar.

- jaja, adicto al chocolate – el heladero sonrío amable mientras sacaba los sabores y los acomodaba sobre un enorme cono – en la mesa de allá hay salsas a elección y tenemos una nueva de chocolate blanco – dijo mientras le entregaba su pedido e Iván iba feliz al mesón a por las salsas.

- menta chips con café y chocolate suizo – pidió America yendo después tras su homólogo a llenar su helado de más calorías.

El mesón debía de tener unos seis metros de largo, con mas de veinte divisiones donde encontraban gomitas, chispas de de chocolate, merengues, galletas, almendras y mas y mas y mas cosas para ponerle al helado encima, y en un extremo mas de una docena de botellas de llamativos colores con una gran variedad de salsas. E Iván parecía querer vaciar la de chocolate blanco en su helado.

- hey commie, no te la acabes yo también quiero – le quito la botella casi vacía al mayor tratando de estrujar los últimos restos - ¿y no piensas probar otras salsas?

-no, chocolate me basta

- ¿no te gusta el caramelo? – preguntó forcejeando con la botella la cual no quería ceder.

- ¿caramelo? No lo he probado

- ¿Qué? ¡Dude! ¿Es que en Rusia no existe?

- claro que si, pero no lo he probado

- te has perdido la mitad de tu vida – le alcanzo una botellita color café claro mientras con la otra mano agitaba bruscamente la botella de chocolate blanco hacia delante y atrás – pruébalo

-no, con el chocolate me basta

- tienes que probar cosas nuevas, o terminaras igual que Iggy – se rió por su comentario agitando con mas fuerzas la botella, tanto que esta ahora solo era una mancha borrosa en su mano.

- chocolate – dijo lentamente como si el otro fuera idiota - no necesito caramelo, ¿da?

-bueno, pero después no digas…oh-oh… - de tanto agitar la botella el chocolate termino por salir en un gran chorro pero no fue a parar a su helado, sino que termino en la bufanda de Iván. El ruso se quedo mirando la gran mancha sobre su tan amada e inseparable bufanda y todo el local se puso frío y siniestro… - ey…jejejeje… Rusia, los accidentes pasan ¿no?

- … - Iván tomo la botella de caramelo y le lanzó una gran cantidad a la polera blanca del americano la cual rezaba: "I Love NY" – da, los accidentes pasan.

Alfred abrió la boca mirando horrorizado su playera nueva y tomo la botella de salsa de frambuesa tirándole su contenido al otro. Y así es como se dispusieron a mejorar relaciones entre ambos países.

Galletas de vainilla para allá, chocolates para acá, merengue, chips de colores, mas salsas, cerezas, gomitas y crema chantilli cruzaban el recinto buscando estrellarse contra una de las dos naciones, mientras los heladeros corrían a todos lados buscando calmarlos e instaurar el orden.

Era la peor de las batallas que habían tenido, estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una infinidad de productos pegajosos y resbalosos, tan resbalosos que cuando America quiso lanzarle un montón de chispitas de menta al ruso resbalo con un montón de helado y cayo al suelo yendo a chocar contra su enemigo y terminando aplastado por el.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-un hombre bajito aunque muy robusto los tomo por los cuellos de las camisas y los arrastro fuera del local-¡tienen absolutamente prohibida la entrada a este recinto!-y dicho esto los dejo en la calle cerrando la puerta y golpeándolos con esta de paso.

Los dos países se quedaron sentados en la vereda, sin helados y aun sin entender muy bien que acababa de pasar.

- que mal… adoraba esa heladería – se lamento el americano sacándose un poco de crema del pelo – si mi jefe se entera de esto se enfadara.

-hm… oye Alfred

- ¿Qué? – si rostro adquirió un intenso carmín cuando la lengua del ruso paso por su mejilla.

- tienes razón, el caramelo sabe bien – sonrío el otro como si nada hubiera pasado, se levanto sacudiendo sus pantalones y quitándose unas cuantas gomitas de la cabeza – ¿y si mejor vamos por un café?

- sure – se levanto también siguiendo al mayor.

Quizás mejorar las relaciones no era tan difícil, solo era cosa de… un poco de salsa de Chocolate y Caramelo, el atreverse a probar cosas nuevas, ¿da?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La idea nació de un roleo…algo bastante bizarro sinceramente xD (aunque esto se volvió aun más bizarro…)

Nee…agradecimientos al yanqui de mi ruso que sin el nada de esto seria posible.

Y…eh…todos serán uno con Rusia ^^


End file.
